Skylar DxD
by Deoxys'sNightmare
Summary: Skylar Asteroth has just transferred in to Kuou Academy and instantly attracts the attention of a certain group of devils. Skylar however is more powerful than they could imagine. Rated M for violence, sexual language and possible lemons A/N: Please leave thoughts so I know what I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Skylar's P.O.V**

I walked into the class glaring at the ground, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Causing trouble was the last thing I wanted, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. Especially considering what I was, I had been an outcast all my life because of my parents. Because they were of two different races I was seen as an abomination. You see my parents aren't exactly what you'd call an ideal match, a devil and an Angel who still happens to still happens to be one of the highest ranking in heaven. You've heard of Gabriel right, I'm sure you've heard her name at least once, you know the one that delivered the news to Mary and Joseph. Yeah her, and as for dad his name is Ajuka Asteroth as in one of the four Demon Lords. So you could say I came from a broken home, having not been accepted by the angels or the devils. On the day I turned four I was kicked out of the devils section of the underworld and had to fend for myself. It wasn't exactly hard work not really much tried to attack me and what did was weak and was killed and eaten. I'm not proud of what I've done but I did what I needed to survive. And now I'm here I'm not sure my dad or mom even know I'm alive. So I guess trying to avoid everyone was kinda in my nature, I mean I've never been around people so I don't really know how to act. Let's get on with my adventure that started on the first day of my school life.

The bell went and the teacher called me out to the front to introduce myself because as I was a new student. "I'm Skylar Asteroth." That sentence copped a confusing look from two girls in my class. One was a beautiful girl with blonde hair that was styled like a drill, she was… well-endowed to put it lightly. The other probably the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, that includes sirens and succubus. I could tell from one glance that she was really short. Her snow white hair gently scraped the top of her shoulders, her bangs were slightly longer than the rest of her hair and her fringe swayed just above her golden eyes which looked deep but shallow at the same time. She made my heart speed up and my thoughts were jumbling and I couldn't think straight. I walked over to the only empty seat in the room ironically it was the back corner by the window, it also happened to be next to the girl with the snow white hair. As I sat down she spoke to me. "You're a devil aren't you." She said to me I took me a second to register what she said he voice was adorable it definitely matched the rest of her. But then I realised that my cover had been blown, who was this girl? How did she know? "What makes you say that?" I inquired, I had to find out more about this girl, how much did she actually knew? "Your last name is Asteroth, the same as the current Beelzebub. it's kinda obvious" she gave me a patronising look. I think she thought I was looking down on her. "I am also the Rook of Rias Gremory." She said matter-of-factly. Rias Gremory, the name sounded familiar I must have heard it when I was younger. "But I never heard of Ajuka-sama having a child. What's you're deal?" Shit there was nothing I could do she had me backed into a corner I might as well tell her. "Well you see the thing with that is." Before I could finish what I had to say the bell for the start of homeroom went and the entire class fell silent

The teacher began to call the role I was finally going to find out the name of the Rook of Rias Gremory. My name was before hers "Skylar you're here as we've been graced with a riveting introduction from you." The rest of the class chuckled at the sarcasm of the teacher, seems like my quiet high school life wasn't going to happen. After a few more names went past I found out the name of the well-endowed girl was Ravel Phoenix, admittedly she was beautiful and the name Phoenix did sound familiar but I wasn't sure where from. More names went passed and then "Koneko Toujou" the girl next to me raised her hand and muttered. "Here." More time passed and the teacher finally finished with the role. "So its Toujou-sama is it?" I smirked smugly.  
"Just call me Koneko-chan, that's what everybody else calls me." She made a sort of half smile at me but I could tell she was just being polite. She really didn't like me all that much. "And also come with me at the break I have someone I need you to meet.

The bell for break went and Koneko-chan glared at me, I guess I would have to meet the person she was talking about. I walked next to her but slightly behind as I was unsure of where she was going. She was as short as I thought she was, I'm fairly tall but she only came up to my chest. We walked into one of the senior's class rooms and straight over to a guy that was sitting relaxed in a chair with three beautiful girls around him competing for his attention. One was a blonde innocent looking girl with a high-pitched voice, another one was a a girl with blue hair with a green streak down the front she was very intimidating and fierce looking and the third was a girl with orange hair tied up in twin tails. Which leads me to the guy they were all surrounding, he really didn't look like much with average looks and I glanced at his notes he clearly has below average intelligence, I couldn't understand why all the beautiful girls surrounding him but then it hit me. An unimaginable presence I can't believe I didn't feel it before now he was strong. Not as strong as me but he was strong, he was definitely a Devil but I wasn't sure what rank. "Ise-senpai I have someone you need to meet. Rias-buchou must meet him as well."  
"Koneko-chan hey, who is this person that I need to meet?" Koneko-chan stepped out the way and I stepped forward my black hair hung over half my face as I felt nervous around all of these strong people. The first person to speak was the guy that was sat in the chair. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, just call me Issei I'm not a fan of formalities." This guy seemed nice enough. Completely different from the presence I was feeling. "I'm Skylar Asteroth, just call me." Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off. "Asteroth as in Ajuka Asteroth, Are you his son or something?" Issei seemed surprised I guess he wouldn't expect the bastard child of the creator of the rating game to randomly show up at his school. "Yeah that's me… Anyway just call me Skylar. Issei can I have a word with you outside." I tried to sound as polite as could.

Me and Issei were having a word outside the classroom and under his instruction none of the girls followed us. "How did you do it?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.  
"Do what?" He questioned in reply with a confused look on his face. Was he honestly so thick that he couldn't see that all the girls around him were in love with him. "Don't play dumb with me, all those girls in there. How did you do it?" I think may have come across as rude I really didn't mean it to. "Oh that, I'm actually not really sure, one day I was just the average pervert being beaten up by the kendo club and six months later here I am with ten hot as girls competing for my affection." TEN I nearly fell over where I stood I had not expected that at all. "Ten seems like a lot to handle, do you mind if I take one or two off of your hands." I wasn't sure how he was going to respond to this. "You know what you seem like a good guy, go for it. And I'll help you out a little more. Do you have anywhere to stay at the moment." I was right Issei is a nice guy.  
"No not really, being the monster that I am I'm not really accepted anywhere." I figured Issei would be the kind of guy that could understand me.  
"What do you mean by monster, you seem like a normal guy to me."  
"Well you know who my father is right?"  
"Of course everybody knows who Ajuka-sama is." He obviously didn't know where I was going with this and my story was about to take an unexpected turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Issei's P.O.V**

"WHAT!" I nearly had a heart attack. I can't believe what I've just been told logically it's impossible. Demonic and Angelic powers shouldn't be able to exist in the same body. This is impossible he must be lying, then the words slipped out of my mouth. "Prove it" I didn't even mean to say them they kind of just slipped out… I felt so rude acting like this to a guy I just met. "I can't really make you believe that Gabriel is my mother." He looked like he felt awkward, I really felt bad now. Taking in a deep sigh I said. "Not about your parents, about the fact that you're half Angel." I felt like trying to explain my self only made it worse.  
"Oh, if it's only that then fine, I'll come to your house after school today to prove myself to you. And the rest of your harem." Suddenly he came of extremely snobbish. But I was going to find out if there was substance to his story or if he was just making it all up.

**Skylar's P.O.V**

The final bell of the day went and I got up out of my chair, I was walking to the door when a small hand grabbed my wrist. Before I could even turn around that cute voice that made me melt came from behind me. "Where do you think you're going? Issei-senpai told all of us that you are coming to our house." Dammit! She was on the ball already.  
"That's where I was headed right now. And what do you mean OUR house?  
"You've never been there before how could you possibly know where it is. And also all the girls in the Gremory group plus a few others all live with Issei-senpai." This news came as a shock to me all ten girls that were competing for his affection were all living with him. What a lucky bastard.

There was one more question I needed to ask Koneko-chan. "What made you fall for Issei." It was out, I couldn't take it back. As soon as the words rolled off my tongue a light tinge of red rolled over her cheeks and her head drooped so she was looking at my feet. "I-Issei-senpai is kind and brave. He may be perverted but he has a good heart and can always be counted on when he is needed. Issei-senpai is also the first person to notice me as a woman not just as the school mascot." Her mannerisms had completely changed she was now fidgeting and her eyes were shooting all over the place. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I hadn't even known her for a day and she already had me wrapped around her finger. I had no clue what I was going to do about this.

"K-Koneko-chan I don't know if this means anything to you coming from me but for what it's worth… I think that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Oh shit. I've really fucked up now… I'd only recently met this girl and now I was saying something that sounded like a cheesy pick-up line, surely she would hate my guts. "Thank you Skylar-san." She smiled at me and swept her hair out out her face. The tinge of red that was there when she was talking about Issei had crept back across her cheeks. "Even coming from you who I've only just met, that really meant a lot to me."

Koneko-chan and I had been standing in silence in the classroom for a solid three minutes before either one of us spoke again. I couldn't string a sentence together as my thought were in a mess from her sheer adorableness but her smile was still there so apparently she wasn't lying when she said it meant a lot to her. I had to break the silence nothing good would come from the two of us just standing here. "Should we go then?" I finally got some words out. even that short question was enough to make my heart beat at a million miles per hour "Yeah let's go." She said in reply with that I stepped to the side as to let her through so she could lead the way to her Issei's house.

We walked to the house in complete silence the occurrences that happened in the classroom were replaying in my head over and over again. Was it too soon for me to say something like that, was she going to avoid me now because I complimented her within the first day we met. My mind was swimming with all these thoughts. I had to say something I don't even care if she never spoke to me again afterwards.. "Say Koneko-chan… back in the classroom. I'm really sorry if I made you feel awkward I didn't take your feelings into account and just said whatever I wanted. I'm really sorry." I dropped my head and my hair swept over my eyes and hid half of my face. "Skylar-san you worry too much. The words you said to me back then made me happy. Although I am devoted to Issei-senpai it's nice to know that there are people other than him that don't see me as a kid." She finished her words and I could feel my face heating up and I couldn't help but to smile. I was so glad that she didn't hate me.

We walked for a while longer our feet were hitting the ground in sync when suddenly she stopped. I looked at the house she stopped in front of it was enormous. It was like six stories high. I guess with all those girls living with him it would have to be like that wouldn't it. "What are you waiting for you do realise it's okay to go inside." With that she walked through the gate down to the front door, I followed without thinking. We walked in the door and took of our shoes. There seemed to be nobody home but then I heard an earsplittingly loud bang it came from… below us? I looked at Koneko-chan with a confused look and to that look she made a deep sigh. "Don't worry about it they probably just got into another argument." She sounded like it was a frequent occurrence  
"What exactly are they arguing about." I had my suspicions but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.  
"Issei-senpai, but it could be one of many things like who's going to sit next to him at dinner time or who is going to sleep with him tonight or even who his favourite is. I tend not to join in on their petty scuffles but sometimes it just happens."  
"He sure is a lucky guy…" I said that under my breath. As I said that Koneko-chan gave me a funny look. It wasn't hostile but it sure wasn't welcoming either. I thought I had said it quiet enough that she hadn't heard me, but apparently not. "Koneko-chan sorry to break it to you but Issei's position is any guy's dream. A lot of them would even give up their livelihood to be in his position." I tried to explain my self but I fear that only made it worse.  
"Skylar-san you don't know about Issei's history do you?" Of course I didn't I had only just met the guy why would I know about his past. So I simply shook my head in reply. "Issei-senpai used to be human but he was killed by a fallen angel pretending to be in love with him." I simply nodded to show I was following along. "But Rias-buchou saw the potential that he had and decided to convert him into a devil."  
"So if he's a converted devil what piece is he?" I finally piped up. "I'm assuming you used my dad's' pieces ."  
"Issei senpai is a pawn however he took up all eight of Rias-buchou's pawns." Koneko-chan continued. I see what happened he's who I thought he was only one being has the type of aura he has. He has to be the current Sekiryuutei. It was time to voice my opinion. "Issei is the current Sekiryuutei isn't he."  
"Yes he is and that power was what took up all eight of Rias-buchou's pawns." Koneko-chan said that as if it would surprise me but with the power of the Sekiryuutei it's a given that it would take up that many pieces. "Koneko-chan I don't mean to be rude and I really enjoy the time you and I are spending together but could I please meet Rias-sama possibly." I said that as politely and as kindly as I could.  
"Of course how foolish of me, right this way." Koneko-chan snapped out of the little trance she was in and lead the way. I was finally going to meet Rias Gremory and the res of her group this could be… different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Rias's P.O.V**

Ise came back from school extremely excited. He told me he had met a very interesting person, which caused me to inquire about this person. He told me that it was Ajuka-sama's son. This information confused me extreme amounts as there had been no news of Ajuka-sama having any children which seemed extremely peculiar as being Lucifer my elder brother knows about all of the goings on in the devil faction of the underworld. But to make things even stranger he also claimed the Gabriel of the angels was his mother which seems like a very odd case because apart from special cases like Akeno Holy and Demonic powers should not be able to be in the same body. I heard Koneko-chan and someone speaking near the front door, apparently he had already arrived. I guess it was time to meet him.

Seeing him standing next to Koneko-chan I could see that he was taller than Ise he had a better build than Ise his presence was stronger and damn was he beautiful. If I didn't already have Ise I would have been all over him in a heartbeat. I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down, I had to keep my composure if I was going to keep my cool.

**Skylar's P.O.V **

She was absolutely stunning, second only to Koneko-chan. So this was the acclaimed Rias Gremory. She just kinda stood there staring at me I wasn't sure iof she was analysing me or just having a perv her face revealed nothing. I needed to break the silence I was starting to feel really awkward. "I'm Skylar Asteroth, it's nice to meet you." I was nervous as hell I just realised where I had heard the name.

She was heiress to the Gremory house and was quite possibly the next Lucifer. This girl had so much power and her presence was quite frightening, I definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. "I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory house. And master to all but four people in this house." She was extremely polite and presented herself well, as expected of a high-class devil.

"I hope I'm not being rude but I wish to join your group if that would be okay." Straight and to the point I figured that would be the best course of action for someone like this. But I hoped I didn't come off rude.  
"First of all, I don't know how strong you are. I'm not sure if you've heard but our group tends to overpower our enemies with brute force. And also even if I wanted to let you join I have no pieces left." She said this matter-of-factly good thing I had one last plan up my sleeve.

"You mean pieces like these?" I closed my hands then gently started to open them, and one by one dark grey chess pieces started appearing beginning with the queen and going all the way down to the very last pawn. She just looked at me in complete and utter shock.  
"Yeah… like those." It sounded like she couldn't believe what had just happened before her eyes. "But even so. Those are dark grey my pieces have always been red and even if they were red they still don't belong to me." I looked at Rias-sama with a smirk  
"Are you sure they don't belong to you?" I said smugly. "can you please pass me your hand for a second?"

Rias-sama hesitantly did as I asked. I pricked her wrist with a needle I had in my pocket and a small stream of blood trickled from her wrist onto the pieces in my hands. I closed my hands with the pieces still inside. And my hands began to glow, when I opened them crimson red pieces glowed in my hands and they floated through the air into Rias-sama's pocket.

"Now they belong to you, any arguments?" I was feeling extremely arrogant and confident, everything was going exactly as planned.  
"Alright, I may have pieces now but that doesn't that I will let you join us. We still have no idea how strong you are or what your abilities are." She appeared as if she was trying to regain her composure from the spectacle she had just seen.  
"If you wanted to see what I can do why didn't you say so?" I said with a smirk and a wink causing a falter from the crimson haired devil.

Rias-sama appeared to say something to herself with her hand on her heart, I think I may have been a little out of line there. With new found respect for the woman that stood in front of me I asked "So where exactly am I supposed to be showcasing these powers?" I raised an eyebrow at the end.  
"Well Skylar If you follow me I shall show you to the training grounds."

We walked to the stairs and Rias-sama slid back a panel on the side revealing an elevator. Walking into it I saw that this house also had six basement levels as well, I guess that just goes to show how much money the Gremory's have. 3 people entered the elevator with me Rias-sama, Koneko-chan and a third girl with long black hair, we hadn't been introduced yet. Rias-sama pressed basement floor button I didn't pay much attention to which one it was (I probably should have) and we began our descent.

Stepping out of the elevator into the vast space before me I looked in amazement at how big this area was but I'd still probably have to hold back a bit. Or I could just create a new dimension that's what I did to avoid levelling the underworld for all those years. "So who am I fighting?" I inquired curiously. Then I felt an arm sling around my shoulder.  
"That'd be me man." I looked to the side to see Issei's smiling face. What a good guy he lets me into his home, lets me meet his master and now He's giving me the privilege of defeating the current Sekiryuutei.

**Issei's P.O.V**

When my arm landed on him I felt it, Skylar was not one You would want to fuck with. The I heard Ddraig Talking to me [**_It's a good thing that this guy isn't one of our enemies partner, as he is, there is no comparison._**]  
I knew he was strong but I had no idea that there was that much of a difference… Just from his presence I knew that he was stronger than Vali, He could probably even go head to head with Sirzechs-sama "You ready to get started?" I asked him in my usual light hearted tone but his whole face had changed the smile had disappeared from his face and the light from his one visible eye. Then he spoke "Get the blonde one down here, and the one with the blue hair." His voice didn't really seem to come from his mouth but emanate from his entire being, he was a terrifying individual.  
"May I ask why" I was curious as to why those two.  
"The blonde one is a healer If I'm not mistaken, and I felt the power of Excalibur and Durandal coming from the blue haired one, I wish to duel her once I'm done with you." His arrogance seemed to suit him perfectly the amount of power coming from him was mind blowing.  
"Fine I will get Rias to call the two down." I turned my head toward my girlfriend and nodded and entered the elevator leaving Koneko-chan and Akeno behind. To spectate the match between Skylar and myself

**Rias's P.O.V**

What the fuck was that… He doesn't even know Asia and Xenovia by name and yet he knows their abilities. And what was with when he spoke? His voice was so harsh. He's obviously not going to pull any punches. I'm a little afraid for Ise, we have no idea how much Skylar is capable of. Skylar did however seem concerned for Ise's safety. And what did he mean when he said to Ise 'once I'm done with you' He said it like Ise wasn't even going to be a challenge.

**Skylar's P.O.V**

"Are we going get started or what." I said this quite loudly in an attempt to intimidate Issei it didn't seem to be working though, I didn't show in his face eyes or body language Maybe I should dip into his mind quickly to see what he was really thinking. I close my eyes and the left one feels like someone is trying to pry it out with a spoon. That soon subside and I can hear Issei's thoughts loud and clear. 'Even if I go full power there is no way I can win this.'

That's the line I hear from the all-powerful Sekiryuutei It's laughable. All though I must commend him on his ability to not back down even though he knows he has no chance. I hear the elevator doors open behind me I turn to see Rias-sama with the blonde one and the blue haired one just as I had asked she was however Joined by a large chested Nekomata I guess the crowd is getting bigger and bigger.

"Skylar are you ready?" Issei asked me in is regular laid back tone and donned a red dragon shaped armour.  
"I was ready when I got here, let's go." I said coolly shooting a smirk at Koneko-chan as I walked passed her. Time to finally get down to business


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar's P.O.V**

Issei began the chant for what Koneko-chan informed me is his 'True Queen' mode. I finally get to see him at his full power. A light engulfs him and when it dissipates Issei emerges in a much darker and much cooler set of armour. Well If he's showing off I guess I will as well, I unfurl my wings revealing 8 golden Angel wings riddled with black streaks. Issei and I are both staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. I can't take this anymore, I rush towards Issei at half of my full speed I hold back temporarily to judge his reaction time.

As I bring my right arm around for a hook to Issei's jaw he brings up his arm to block it. I see the armour on his right knee thicken as he strikes it up towards my mid-section. I jump back and dodge the blow which could have been awfully painful. I charge at him again but this time I use my full pace, I land a jab to his stomach before rising my knee towards his chin which connects. He stumbles back slightly and I use this opening to hit him in the solar plexus causing a spluttering cough from the crimson clad demon.

I started to wonder why I was prolonging this. I rush forward once more but this time it is not for a strike at him. I grab Issei's arms and restrain them. The force from my stop forces my hair from in front of my left eye revealing a black eye with a golden pupil. "Stay still. Don't move." I say to him quietly. Issei's arms dropped to his sides and I forge a sword made completely of holy energy. I swing the sword towards Issei's neck but before it makes contact I hear someone yell out stop. I look over to see that it is Rias-sama who is breathing heavily from watching our little sparring session. "So did I pass" I say calmly.  
"Well, you may have beaten Ise but you don't over power him with brute force. Which is what our group is known for." She brought up a fair point I didn't completely blow him away, although I have an idea.

"Rias-sama, could you please fire your strongest attack at me?" I said with a gentle smile, as if I hadn't almost just killed one of her servants. "Skylar, you will die!" She said as a warning  
"If I survive can you guarantee me a place as your servant." She must have caught on that I was up to something by now. "Fine. If you survive I will have you as one of my servants. It'll take a while to charge so prepare yourself." I walk until I'm about 15 meters in front of her. As I see her hair begin to lift as if it was weightless and everyone around her take a couple of steps back I realise the strength that is going to be behind this attack. I suppose they don't call her the princess of destruction for no reason.

Rias-sama's attack has fully charged and has been hurled towards me. It's a giant ball off demonic energy, thankfully it moves at an extremely slow pace so I have time to engage my counter attack. I began to grow my own ball of demonic energy in my hands, but mine is a little different from Rias-sama's. There are swirls of white weaving their way through it, holy energy to clarify. It's growing at about double the pace of Rias-sama's but it's still not enough. Magic circles begin to surround the ball that is about 5 feet in diameter. A relatively large chested woman with white hair is the first to notice what type it is. "That's an Elven defence spell." In the time it took her to complete that sentence my ball had grown another foot totalling 6 feet. Rias-sama's ball attack was about three meters in front of me before I released my attack and jumped backwards so I was out of the blast radius.

The two balls collided and fought for power with each other for about three seconds before my attack destroyed Rias-sama's and continued its way towards them. The look of shock and fear was evident on their faces as this ball of death continued towards them. I clapped my hands together and the ball dissipated in to nothing. "Convinced yet?" I say with a smug grin. Rias-sama can only get out a nod and a look of shock is still plastered on her face, I guess that can be expected though, her strongest attack was just wiped out I walked up to her and my hand darted inside of her pocket and pull out the queen piece (I know I'm a guy but the queen has the most power. Don't judge me). I took the piece in my hand and they began to glow again. They glow faded and I held out the queen mutation piece I had just made in front of her.

I laid on the floor in front of her and she knelt down beside me placing the piece on my chest. It sank down and I could immediately feel the boost in power my holy blood was fighting it yet my demonic blood was relishing every second. My body calmed down and I rose off the floor, slowly to make sure that I didn't collapse again halfway up. After I had a firm footing on the ground Rias-sama spoke. "Skylar Beelzebub. You are acknowledged as a servant of Rias Gremory, and as a servant of mine you shall obey my every command. Do you accept these conditions?" Rias-sama spoke in a very dignified tone, I couldn't help but to pledge allegiance to her… For now.  
"Rias-sama, I accept these conditions and I am at your command." I said crouching to one knee and bowing my head.  
"With that said" Rias-sama was apparently going to give me my first order. "Get off the floor Skylar, and from now on just call me Rias" She said with a smile, it appears that the princess of destruction was extremely kind to her servants.

Walking towards the elevator I felt something gripping on to my shirt, I turn around to see Koneko-chan I all her cuteness looking up at me, even if it was just her trademark blank stare. "Skylar-san. When did you learn Rias-buchou's attack?" She said with a curious tone.  
"Aha, the funny thing about it is… I read her mind to see what technique she was using." I said a little embarrassed and scratching the back of my head. Looking back at it now it probably wasn't the right thing to do.  
"And how exactly did you do that?" She said, her voice had changed a little, it wasn't an angry tone but it was a little more aggressive than her usual speaking voice.  
"That would be with this." I lifted my fringe from out of my face to reveal that horrid thing that I'm ashamed of. My eye that was black as night with the golden ray of light shining through that was the pupil. Koneko-chan seemed to be dumbfounded and she took a small step back. Great… now she was scared of me, this happened the last time I started to get somewhat close to people. I let out a sad sigh and let my hair fall back across my face

"Skylar-san, what exactly is that?" Much to my surprise there was no fear in Koneko-chan's voice, there was only a small amount of curiousness which made me smile somewhat.  
"I guess you call it a sacred gear." I paused for a second to get my words right. "Well you should call it that because that's what it is." Koneko-chan nodded to show that she was following along. "It's called 'The Eye of The Beholder', and it can do a lot of things." I said it like this to invoke more curiosity in the girl.  
"Such as?" She was playing right into my hands and I let out an internal chuckle

"Well, I know that you're a nekomata and that you're birth name isn't Koneko, and that the other nekomata is your elder sister. Need I go on?" I said this with a smirk. She took a step back. "Skylar-san… Please stay out of my past, it's not something I like to share." Her expression had dropped and it looked as if she was about to cry. I felt horrible, I needed to make it up to her.  
"Koneko-chan, if I were to show you my past would that make us even?" I said with a gentle tone, she looked back up to me and wiped the traces of tears from her eyes. Koneko-chan simply nodded, with her glowing golden eyes seemingly staring straight into the darkest parts of my mind .I crouched down so I was looking directly into Koneko-chan's eyes, once again I lifted my fringe to reveal the disgusting secret that was hidden beneath it.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar's P.O.V

The pain was excruciating, I'd never delivered memories in this quantity before. My knees began to shake and I fell to me knees with tears making their way to the corners of my eyes. But I never broke eye contact with Koneko-chan, I told her I'd show her my past and I wouldn't stop until she knew everything. But before I could finish I heard her say something. "Stop it please." It was faint but I heard it clearly. I broke eye contact with Koneko-chan and the pain in my eye began to slowly go away but it would definitely linger for the rest of the day.

Tears began to fall down Koneko-chan's cheeks. FUCK, I'd just made things worse. The last thing I wanted was to make her cry, I'm a horrible person. I went to say something, but then something unexpected happened. Koneko-chan had wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter than someone of her stature should be able to. Koneko-chan spoke into my ear whilst still embracing me. "Skylar-san, you belong here more than I thought, Rias-buchou's personality will slowly heal you. Like it has for all of us" she sounded extremely gentle. Her hugging me had made my heart speed up, she was so fucking cute.

I felt something wet running down the side of my face, then I realised I was crying. I've never cried in front of the few people that I've met, I don't know what came over me. My defences just crumbled as soon as I was in her arms. Was this all I wanted, to be held by someone. I needed to break this off as soon as I could to stop myself from completely breaking down "Koneko-chan, if you hug me any longer Issei might get jealous." She

retracted her arms from around me with a tinge of red her cheeks.

"Skylar-san, I'm sorry about doing something so sudden like that." She said with a rare smile. It made my heart skip a beat, that image would be permanently etched into my mind. I looked at Koneko-chan and smiled back, she backed away from me slightly. "Koneko-chan, don't apologize, it made me happy." After I said that Koneko-chan just got up and left without saying anything else. Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn't mess up the beautiful she and I just had…

Koneko's P.O.V

I don't know what to think about Skylar-san he came in and shook everything up in a single day. He's like the ocean, dark and mysterious, beautiful and calm and also vicious and deadly. And after seeing his past, I know what he's been through would drive any regular person insane, being thrown out by his father as soon as he could talk having to sleep with one eye open so he didn't die. I'm surprised he isn't always mumbling stuff too himself.

But things were getting pretty graphic when I told him to stop. He was saturated in werewolf blood, bits of their entrails were clinging to him. And he wasn't done there, there were still more to come. He stood there with his hands in his pockets staring down two vampires, a snow woman, a succubus, two witches and a vampiric ghoul. He moved fast, I mean speeds that easily exceeded Kiba, he rushed towards the smaller two of the witches and punched straight through her skull, killing her instantly. The snow woman rushed at him and he created a holy blade in his hand and decapitated her with one swift stroke, blood flowed from where her head once was like lava running down the side of a volcano.

The succubus flew up into the sky to escape Skylar-san's wrath but she couldn't fly fast enough. Skylar caught up to her with ease, grabbing her by either shoulder he tore her in half. Crimson cascaded from the sky saturating the others she was with in the scent of blood. It sent the vampires and the ghoul into a blood rage, that's when I told him to stop. I couldn't witness anymore. I couldn't believe things so dark were behind such a kind smile and gentle voice. He was so calming and yet, he had that dark side to him. Just how much more was there too him that we didn't know? I want to find out all I can about him, I've never felt anything like this about anyone before. Before I knew it he was all I could think about.

Skylar's P.O.V

Koneko-chan just left me on the floor by myself, I shouldn't have said anything. I already missed Koneko-chan's warm embrace, I wanted to feel more of it. She knew all about my past apart from the past year, she told me to stop before she could see everything. Looking back I probably should have left out the more gruesome parts, like ripping apart that blue haired succubus. It's not like I wanted to, I was just wandering around when I came across a school. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew I was surrounded by corpses.

Easing myself off the floor I began to make my way towards the elevator, when I felt a presence still in the room. There was holy energy coming from this person, who the fuck was it? "My, my Skylar-kun, that was quite the show you put on before." A large breasted figure with a slender waist and long legs emerged from the darkness, her hair was so extremely long. Who was this female? I could dip into her mind and find out everything about her that I needed, but she didn't seem as hard to read as Koneko-chan so I don't think that would be necessary. The way she walked, was that of a dominant person, probably a sadist, f I used this moment correctly it could be very beneficial for me.

"I wouldn't say that. It wasn't really anything special, I didn't really do anything." I just needed to lure her in with fake timidness. "I mean I'm sure I just got lucky. I don't think I'd be able to do it again." She took a couple more steps towards me.

"My, my. Aren't you a cute one, maybe you could be my new plaything." She thought she had control of the situation. With each step forward she took, I took a step back.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I said, still with my innocent façade. I can't believe she was still buying it.

"My name is Akeno, I am Rias's other queen." So this is the other queen, she was beautiful. I'm guessing she was in love with Issei as well. That seemed to be the common denominator with all these girls. It was going to be a lot harder to get with them than I thought.

"So Akeno-sama, why did you stay back behind after everybody else?"

"Skylar-san you don't need to be so formal around me. Just call me Akeno. And as for your question I wanted to get to know you a little better." Akeno seemed to constantly have this seductive smirk and a very sexual voice. Me and Akeno chatted for a while and made general small talk like favourite colour, favourite food and I also asked her how she met Rias. It seemed that both Koneko and Akeno had pretty dark pasts. Was everyone in her group like this?

After a while of getting to know Akeno for a while I was becoming more and more attracted to her, she was just like me. She was half and half as well, so she knew all too well what it was like except she was half human half fallen angel to begin with, It was only later that the human part was replace by the queen piece. "So Akeno, given our personalities and positions are somewhat the same. Would I be correct in assuming that you're a sadist?" I asked casually. I finished what I had to say and Akeno chuckled before she replied.

"You could say that Skylar." She shot a wink at me. And that seductive smile crept back across her face.

"So I'm guessing that means you're a dom then." I said inquisitively.

"That's usually how it goes." I think she was unsure where I was going with this, that's when I sprung my trap.

I pinned Akeno down and straddled her I leant down and bit her ear lobe "You know good doms make great subs." I said in my most seductive voice. "I know you're dedicated to Issei but wouldn't it be good to get all of your frustration out. It'd be like an affair." I said this whilst still on top of her and my mouth was still next to her ear. I think what I was saying was working her breathing had sped up and she seemed somewhat disappointed when I got off of her. "Let me know what you think Akeno, I'll be up for it any time." I shot her a sly smirk and walked off.

I approached the elevator and called it down. I stepped inside and pressed the button with the g on it, I assumed that meant the ground floor. I stepped inside the elevator and rode it up to the hallway where I had first arrived. I strolled around for a while this place was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. After about an hour of wandering I still hadn't seen anyone, why the hell was this place so huge, I decided to go to the upper floors and explore up there for a bit. After opening a couple of doors I found out that the fifth and sixth floors were the bedrooms, with Issei's being the biggest and He had a massive bed.

I was caught peeking into Issei's room by the blue haired one. I believe her name was Xenovia, the wielder of Durandal and Excalibur. Definitely a force to be reckoned with. "Skylar-san, why are you looking into Issei's room?" She didn't seem very trusting.

"Well this house is really big and I couldn't find anyone so I just started to randomly open doors" Which was true, and also was a perfect cover up for my snooping.

"Well Issei is bathing after his fight with you so I'm assuming all the girls would be there with him." Xenovia said with a deadpan look.

"Xenovia, you don't seem to be madly in love with Issei like all the others." I said casually

"Well that's because I am only interested in reproducing with Issei for strong offspring." Ah she's one of those types.

"Say Xenovia, you witnessed me beat Issei, Correct? I said calmly

"Yes I did witness that, what is your point?"

"Well since I am stronger than Issei even with the boosted gear, wouldn't I be more suitable to father your children?" I said calmly. I was anxious for her reply.

"That is a very good point. Come to my room later tonight" With that she began to walk off.

"Xenovia wait… Which one is your room?" She apparently wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh right, fifth floor the one with the green door. Swing by around 10 alright."

"Xenovia before you go, where is the bath room?" I inquired.

"Third basement floor, you can't miss it" She replied and I replied with a thanks and continued on my merry way. Finding my way back to the ground floor I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the bath. Time to get my relax on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Koneko's P.O.V**

We were all sitting in the bath with Issei-senpai like we always do but my mind wasn't really there concentrating on putting up with the antics of all the others. My mind had drifted elsewhere, more specifically towards Skylar. He had been filling my thought for a while now and it was everything from. I wonder if he meant all the nice things he said to me to more lecherous things which is odd for me, I don't like having these thoughts… they make me feel weird and tingly.

I decided that I needed to get away from everyone. I got out the bath, grabbed my towel and walked out the bath. As I was about to get changed as I dropped my towel Skylar walked in the door. I felt my face heat up as he just stood there shocked. He quickly turned around and exited the room. If it were Issei, he would have just stood there and stared for a lot longer. I picked my towel back up and wrapped it around myself. I could still see Skylar's outline through the thin door. "Skylar-san you can come back in now, I'm covered up." The door slowly opened and in walked a red faced Skylar

"Koneko-chan I'm so sorry I should have knocked first I didn't think anyone would be in here please forgive me." Skylar seemed genuinely sorry and was doing his best to apologise. He was so different from what he was in his fight with Issei and then when with that thing against Rias he was so serious and now he was all embarrassed and shy. He me made me giggle a little.  
"Skylar-san, if you had of looked at me with lecherous eyes you wouldn't conscious. I hate perverted things and it would be beneficial for you to remember that." I said calmly meanwhile my heart was beating a million times a minute.  
"I know Koneko-chan, I was in your mind before remember? I know everything about you."  
He seemed awkward, he didn't really know what to do in this situation, that much was apparent.  
"Skylar-san it's fine really, you exited quickly and were even faster to apologize." I gave him a half smile, which again was rare for me there was something about him.

I knew almost everything about him but it still felt like I knew nothing. Almost like there was stuff from his past that he didn't show me, stuff that he'd done that he really didn't want to share with others. I really wanted to uncover the mystery that was Skylar Astaroth, I wanted to know more… I already knew this was going to drive me nuts that power of his would be very handy for me at the moment.

"Koneko-chan?" Skylar interrupted my deep thought.  
"Yeah?" I quickly snapping back from my own little world. "What is it?"  
"Well… you're still naked. Would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?" I looked down at myself and realised that he was right. I was wearing nothing but a towel and not a very large towel at that. The purple material barely covered my upper body and my womanly area, leaving my slender legs completely exposed and cold.  
"Yeah, that'd be great if you could do that" I felt Skylar's eyes on my legs but his face wasn't lecherous, it was different it was more like he was admiring them rather than thinking perverted thoughts, I felt somewhat embarrassed but not angry and I suddenly felt the need to hide them although there exposed almost all day every day as our school skirts are really quite short. Skylar-san exited the room but I could still see his silhouette through the paper door.

**Skylar's P.O.V  
**My head was a mess and my thoughts were jumbled. Even though I knew so much about her I still couldn't figure her out and she'd politely asked me to stay out of her mind so I'm not going to go against her wishes. Amidst my thoughts I heard the door slide open and a pyjama clad Koneko walked out. Before she had the chance to walk of I asked. "Koneko-chan is there a private bath in here? I don't think I'm at the stage of bathing with everybody yet. I don't want to push my boundaries." I said scratching the back of my head,,  
"If you go down the hall a little further there is a door on the right, it's a normal sized bathroom there won't be any one else in there I don't think." She said returning to the monotone she had when we first met. These mixed signals are confusing the hell out of me, a nice bath will really clear my mind… I hope.

As I slumped into the bath the hot water felt as if it was melting all the stress from the day away as it slightly stung my skin. '_This is so much more peaceful' _I thought to myself but in this chaotic house hold the quiet didn't last long. As I soaked in the bath tub I heard the sliding door open and I saw a rather busty outline through the fogged glass. "Who's that?" I yelled out "this is taken, could you please wait until I'm done" But despite my politeness the door opened and in walked the bustier, taller and more seductive nekomata.

"I don't believe that we have been formally acquainted, I am Kuroka and I'm" Before she finished her sentence I interrupted her.  
"Koneko's elder sister a rogue demon that's who killed her master for the sake of her little sister. Did I miss anything?" Kuroka looked extremely shocked at the words that had just come out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. If there's a way to make it up to you please just let me know."  
"Skylar-kun that was quite rude, and also how did you get that information?"  
"I read Shirone's mind, without her knowing I told her afterwards. She doesn't seem to be angry at me about it." I explained calmly as I leant over in the bath hiding the erection the current feast my eyes were having had given me. Koneko had a certain innocent appeal about her where as Kuroka had the same sort of vibe as Akeno they were both gorgeous and both seemed to enjoy the more risqué side of life but the difference between Kuroka and Akeno was I felt that I could ask Kuroka for a fuck right here and she'd be up for it

Kuroka seemed to notice the fact that I was hunched over in an awkward position hiding my erection from her sight. "Oh my Skylar what do we have here?" she questioned seductively as she placed a single finger on my chest and pushed gently. All my strength had left me, I put up no resistance and against the nekomata as I was slowly pushed back until I couldn't go any further as her other hand dipped below the water headed for a sacred destination

As Kuroka began to stroke I could feel it straight away, she had the touch of an angel but the promiscuity of a devil, it was the perfect combination. Kuroka took her hand off of my chest and grabbed my hand slowly pulling me up out of the bath, but never releasing her grip on my dick as to make sure she didn't lose her dominant position over me. she slowly lowered me onto the floor still stroking away I was positive I was literally throbbing by now. Once I was flat on the floor Kuroka temporarily stopped stroking, just when I thought this was my escape something soft and warm enveloped my dick, I looked down to see that Kuroka's mouth had taken in all of my nine inches, as she came back up she ran her tongue along the underside and a small groan escaped from my mouth as she made her way back up to the top and she licked around the tip, her tongue was rough which made it feel that much better.

I could feel it coming, I couldn't be bothered telling her. She was the one that made this surprise attack, she can deal with the consequences. I couldn't take any more and I came inside Kuroka's mouth which she took surprisingly well, not letting even a single drop go to waste. She looked me dead in the eye and swallowed, not gonna lie… That was fucking hot. I pretty much pounced on her straddling her. I leant down and started to bite and suck at her neck and the harder I sucked the louder her mons got, they must've been audible to the people in the other bath if they were still in there. I pulled away from her neck and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Her rough tongue scraping against was amazing, I was already hard again just what this woman done to me. Mid-kiss I heard the sliding door open and a petite figure stood in the changing room

"Skylar-san are you okay? You've been in here for quite a while" I reluctantly pulled away from Kuroka's mouth and replied to Koneko.  
"I'm fine I'm just enjoying relaxing is all" Smooth Skylar smooth you played that off so well I thought to myself. While I was distracted Kuroka decided to take the lead back and return me onto my back but this time her mouth was nowhere near where I wanted to be instead she started to grind her pussy on the shaft of my dick before finally sliding it in and as her womanly folds embraced me I let out A deep and rather loud groan. Shit I bet Koneko heard that.

"Skylar-san what was that noise you just made?" Ah for fucks sake I knew she would.  
"It was, ahh, nothing, mmm" that was not believable at all. She must've been suspicious. I just hoped she didn't walk in on me fucking her sister that would be catastrophic.  
"Skylar-san I know my sister is in there with you" Oh shit I forgot that Kuroka's clothes would be out there still, well busted.  
"Koneko-chan it's not what you, ahh, think. She came in here without permission." Trying to explain my self whilst being ridden by this sexy nekomata was no easy task.  
"Skylar-san you can have s-sex with whoever you feel. It doesn't bother me really." Did I just hear correctly did she just have a slight stutter when she said the word sex, that's fucking adorable. I knew I was right about her innocence.  
"Koneko-chan can I speak to you later I'm kindahh, preoccupied at the moment." I thought that was polite given the situation.  
"Oh, right I'm sorry go back to doing your perverted things with my sister."

I heard the door open and close and like that Koneko-chan was gone without another word. Now I could concentrate on the task at hand Kuroka who was currently bouncing up and down on top of me. As I moved my hand away from her mouth which I unconsciously put there whilst Koneko was at the door to avoid any unnecessary sounds coming from the nekomata who let out a loud moan as soon as my hand was removed. I think it's my turn to take the lead here. With finesse I changed our position one of Kuroka's legs was now on my shoulder allowing me a better angle helping venture further into her depths. Which resulted in an increase in volume of the moans coming from her mouth I could feel it coming again but the feeling was stronger and bolder than it was before. II felt Kuroka's walls tightening around me which wasn't helping my cause. I pulled out and shot my seed all over her it landed almost everywhere, her hair, face and tits were the main victims. "Well that was fun, we should do it again sometime without your sister starting a conversation with me halfway through." Kuroka simply nodded at me still recovering apparently. After that I stood up walked out and got dressed

**A/N I'm sorry about the lack of updates, my internet has been down for quite some time and I also had exams and didn't really have much time to write. Reviews help me a lot so if as many of you as possible could leave those that's be amazing. Even if it's negative I'll still know what I can improve. I'm also open to suggestions just in case I run out of inspiration**

**-Deoxys'sNIghtmare signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylar's P.O.V  
**I found myself back in the living room and before I knew it I had collapsed on the couch not really wanting to do anything. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt a small weight land on my back, I looked over to see a bundle of long black hair attached to quite a small body. But there was something off about her… this sort of energy could only be found in one place, it wouldn't be disguising itself as a little girl let alone harbouring with demons. "Excuse me young lady what's your name?" I asked kindly

"Ophis." She said. Straight and to the point I like it. Well I did not expect the Ouroboros Dragon to be taking refuge here. I wonder if my sacred gear would work on her, considering she's stronger than me.

"Excuse me Ophis-sama, could I try something with you really fast?" Letting me curiosity get the better of me had always been a terrible trait of mine I just really wanted to know if this would work on anything even if their power is greater than mine.

"I guess that would be fine, just remember if it's something I don't like I won't hesitate to kill you." She warned. Heading her warning and with that I flicked my hair to the side, uncovering the filth that laid beneath. I guess I'll try a simple command.

"Put your arms above your head." I said mentally sending the order straight into her mind, there was a little hesitation but sure enough her arms slowly made their way upwards. "Okay that's enough, lower them." The order again going straight to her mind and her arms were lowered. "That wasn't anything you were completely against was it?' I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was never in danger, I don't sense any hostility coming from you and you didn't try to take advantage of me. So all in all I guess that was fine." Ophis said, I was about to speak when she continued. "However, DO NOT make a habit of controlling my actions, or your stay with these people will be short lived." She had the form of a little girl, but I felt a change in the air around me. She was not kidding, if I pushed the boundaries too far she would kill me, without hesitation.

"Duly noted, This will be the only time I even think about trying to control you, I just wanted to see if my power was at that level, because honestly I haven't even reached balance breaker yet." I admitted a little ashamed. I looked at the floor and scratched the back of my head. "From people I've spoken to, they reached it when they couldn't protect something they needed to, others when they felt an over-whelming rage. I have never felt either of those things."

"Can I ask you something?" Ophis said inquisitively

"Yeah. Go for it, what can the harm be?" I replied

"Well I've been wondering since you got here. Do you know the full extent of your power? Or have you only pieced together parts of what you can do?" She asked two questions in one.

"Well there is something I want to try, but I have never been allied with anybody to try it. And there's something that I've only recently been experimenting with so I haven't perfected it." I replied honestly, I wouldn't to get on Ophis's bad side. So I will avoid lying to her at all costs.

"I see, would you mind telling me what these two techniques are, are they private?" Ophis continued to inquire.

"Sure, I guess there's no harm in telling you." I reply with a gentle tone. "Well, the first one is me being, well… The simplest way to put it is a communication tower, with my eye giving me Telepathic abilities I can talk directly into people's minds without other people hearing me speak." I kinda feel like I'm rambling, but she did ask. "But at the moment I can only do that with direct eye contact or if I have established a link with them an hour before hand. But that's the thing, it only lasts an hour. I figure if I can reach Balance Breaker, I can last much longer than that, possibly even up to a day. Even without Balance Breaker, I think I may be able to get it up to about 5 hours." I finished my explanation and looked over at Ophis, Her face was still deadpan as it always is. Even more so than Koneko, It's a little scary actually.

"I see that would be very helpful for your comrades but from what I can gather, using your ability causes you quite a fair bit of harm. How would you be able to cope with that pain for hours on end?" She was asking all the right questions, but luckily for me I had all the right answers to those questions.

"Well the thing with that is, I'm only in pain when I give orders to people, read their minds or am letting them read mine. Just normal speech is no problem, so just having people relay their words through me shouldn't bring much or any pain, the most it will be is a light ache." Wow, this is probably the most I've actually talked with something about myself and my abilities.

"I see, that makes sense. Now about this other thing that you've only tinkered with but haven't mastered, what exactly is it?" Shy asked further. Thank the lord this one is a lot simpler to explain.

"Essentially it's a sonar, it tells me where people are but it hurts quite a bit to use, so I avoid using it if I have to, that's why I have only tinkered with it." This was the explanation I gave to her, it wasn't a very god explanation but it was the best I could do. "However it could be helpful when entering a suspicious area where there is a possibility of ambush" I further explained adding more clarity, "Ophis, I have a question. Why are you so interested in my powers?" I probed cautiously.

"Well you see, I've grown quite fond of this group of people and I have quite the comfortable here, it's not as good as the dimensional gap but at least they're not using me for my power like the other people I was with." That's pretty brutal, using her solely for her abilities. Kind of makes me glad I've always been alone, I never had to deal with any of that.

I turned to leave when Ophis called out to me once more. "Skylar, you seem like a nice person but you should know. I won't be letting my guard down around you anytime soon." I assumed as much, even though she could have crushed me like a toothpick. It's normal to be uneasy around new people. And with that I left the lounge room.

I looked at the clock which read quarter past eight, how late do these guys eat? Just as I was thinking that I heard shouting and yelling coming from the kitchen so I went to snoop. Hey I was curious don't judge me. So following the noise I walked in on quite the situation, The blonde one and Rias-sama were wearing nothing but aprons and both parties had stolen one of Issei's arms. I must say it was quite the view, however I felt kind of bad for taking advantage of the situation. I loudly cleared my throat and all three looked at me. "Sorry to intrude but what time is tea? It's been awhile since I last ate."

"Oh, Skylar-san this is um" Rias looked ever so cute trying to regain her composure. "How long have you been standing there? It's rude to spy on others."

"I haven't been here long honestly, I walked on the room like five seconds ago" I said desperately trying to explain myself meanwhile the blonde had fallen to her knees and Issei had stood in front of her. He was extremely protective of her in particular, I wonder why that was.

"Skylar, could to turn away for a second? Asia wants to leave to get dressed, she's quite shy unless it's me." Issei asked with a kind smile. So without delay I turned around so the blonde one whom I now know as Asia could make her leave.

"I'll go as well, this is not exactly dignified apparel" with that she walked off with the air of royalty that always surrounded her, but I manage to get a few words in before she left.

"Rias-sama please don't change your habits just because I'm here, I already feel like I'm imposing on you just by staying here." I said, I tried to make it sound like kindness but really I just wanted to see her naked more. That would probably suffice. She looked back at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that she was completely out of sight. So I then turned my attention to Issei.

"So is this a frequent thing? The other girls being naked just because they can."

"It sure is, although now that you're here they may be a bit more reserved." Issei sounded a little down when he said the last part of that sentence. Well it's to be expected really, all these girls that are nude around him most of the time, now covering themselves up because of an unexpected intrusion. It be pretty upset about that as well. "However, I'll probably still wake up to them surrounding me, not all is lost." He added afterwards. Issei you luck bastard

Akeno-san then walked in the door, walked straight up to Issei bit his ear and grabbed his crotch. "'I'll start dinner now then" the Raven haired beauty announced. She then whispered something into Issei's ear, which I assumed was dirty because he suddenly had a really goofy face and blood trickled down his nose. "Oh Skylar-san I didn't see you there. Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Yeah I have actually, and I must say I'm a little jealous of the sekiryuutei over here." I said scratching the back of my head. I might as well just tell the truth.

She then looked at me and walked over slowly. "If you're as manly as Issei over here, then maybe, just maybe you will be able to get the same treatment. However Issei has saved our lives on multiple occasions. So you have a lot of work to do Skylar-san.

_"Well Akeno-san I look forward to the day that you see me worthy." _I delivered these words directly into her mind as I gazed into her eyes. She took a step back when she heard my voice but didn't see my mouth move. _"I found this way of communicating works quite well for saying things that are too embarrassing to be said out loud." _I continued then something I didn't expect to happen occurred. She responded to me.

_"__Well Skylar-san I did not think this would be in your little bag of tricks, however I assume you can only do it whilst we have eye contact" _And with that she turned away from me

_"__Wrong, this link will last for roughly an hour. If I wanted to I could even alter your thoughts or emotions for the next hour. But considering this is the closest thing I've ever had to a home. I won't be in a rush to ruin it." _As I finished Akeno-san turned back around and looked at me in disbelief.

_"__I see, so this ability of yours could be quite beneficial for you. You could have your way with any of us and we'd be able to do nothing about it." _I could see the perverted cogs in Akeno's mind turning. _"We've been standing here in silence for a while, Issei will soon think we're not getting along, we should start to speak aloud." _

"Well Akeno I look forward to the day you see me as heroic, so I receive the same perks as Issei, given he is okay with it." I looked over at Issei.

"That will all depend on how close we becomes as comrades, I won't share Akeno with just anybody." He proclaimed. Duly noted I left the room to go sit on the couch and wait for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rias's P.O.V  
**Ugh, I cannot believe I let him see me like that, I must be more mindful with a new person in the house. Maybe I can ask Kiba to see if Skylar can stay with them, at least whilst we all get used to having him in the group.

I continued getting dressed until something hit me. We are all going to the underworld in a couple of days; it should be interesting to see how everybody reacts to my newest member. Especially Mr. Ajuka Beelzebub, I wonder how he will react to seeing his estranged son for the first time in so many years. I had just finished getting dressed when I felt a malevolent energy, it was definitely a stray devil and quite a powerful one there was no mistaking it. I rushed down stairs to the others.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to see everyone standing in the entranceway. Skylar was the first one to speak. "I feel as if it's overkill if all of us go, I feel like Issei and I will be enough for this. Everybody else can stay here and relax." Skylar looked at Issei and he seemed to agree.  
"Fine, I will let you two go alone, but if anything bad happens to my dear Ise, You'll have all of us to answer to." I looked Skylar right in his eyes, then I heard a voice directly in my head and he gave me an extremely gentle look. "Rias-sama, Issei will come back in one piece, I promise" and with that the left.

**Skylar's P.O.V**

"So Issei do you actually believe we can take this thing on our own?" I inquired giving him a side-glance. His reply was instantaneous. "Yeah I do, I've fought much stronger things than a stray devil, it could be good exercise though depends on how powerful it is really." I cannot believe we only met today and already we're talking so casually. I wonder if everybody in this area is like this.

We approached where the source of the energy was coming from. The building looked quite run down and was probably condemned, but there was not much surrounding it so it would be easy to assume that nothing would be done about it. As we stood in front of the door, I began to get a bad feeling. "Issei, can you feel it too?" I said turning to him; he nodded.  
"There's a lot of them I can tell, more than likely mostly low level grunts but still, we may need back up."

I activated my sonar; you would not believe how unbearable the fucking pain was. Issei looked at me in surprise as he saw blood running down my cheek. "Skylar are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned. I looked at him and spoke into his mind. "15 low class devils and one middle class, I'll rush the middle class devil. You keep the others distracted. I'll come help you afterwards." He nodded and spoke back to me.

"Give me about a minute before we go in okay." And with that a crimson gauntlet appeared on his arm. After ten seconds his gauntlet spoke. "**BOOST.**" I cast a spell over the both of us to hide our presence because with Issei powering up, it wouldn't take long for them to notice us. A minute passes and he looks at me and nods. With that, the doors fly open and the fun begins.

The door swings wide open and I sprint toward the leader of the pack, sending a knee into his ribs, feeling the crunch of his bones made me smile in delight. It had been a couple of months since I had felt this sensation and how I missed it, Blood spilled from his mouth and spilled onto my shirt, I grabbed his arm and pulled and with little resistance the limb separated from the rest of his body, a stream of blood poured from the fresh wound and onto my arm. The warmth of freshly shed blood slid against my skin, my smirk widened as the sensation sent a rush through my entire body.

I guess It's time I ended this fight and helped out Issei, I drove an open hand towards the stray devils already cracked ribcage, my hand sunk further and further into his chest. My entire hand was enveloped was enveloped in warmth then suddenly it was stung but the nights cold air. There was a warmth in the palm of my hand. His heart. I clenched my fist and crushed it with ease. The devil slumped against me, smothering my clothes in even more of that glorious crimson fluid. I let him fall to the floor and he lay there lifeless. It's crazy how fast a life can be ended.

I turned around to see how Issei was doing, only to see three of the low class devils lying motionless. He definitely exceeded my expectations he works fast… I like it. A sword made completely of holy energy appeared in my hand. I dashed towards two of them, impaling one of them through the throat with my holy sword and grabbing the other by the head. As I stuck the holy sword in the ground the impaled Devil was gurgling on blood as the life drained away from his eyes. I slammed the others skull into the ground and felt it give way under the impact of the concrete. The innards of his skull coated my hand, as I removed my hand from the bloody mess I shook my hand and the remaining chunks of brain met the ground.

I looked over at Issei who had a sword protruding from his gauntlet, he rose his arm with quite a lot of speed and the sword slid through the devil in front of him, which earned him a blood shower. Then I saw it, deep down he was like me. It was brief but when the blood hit him, I saw a grin. I think he might be unconsciously keeping it deep down inside him, because as fast as it came it disappeared.

I sprinted towards another, and with a jump I swung my foot it collided with the side of the female devils head, my foot continued to move but I saw that her body wasn't. I saw her head begin to separate from the rest of her body, I finished the motion and the now loose head flew across the room before meeting a concrete pillar and exploding like a watermelon hit with a sledge hammer leaving a trail of red behind it.

Issei followed suit and swung his arm horizontally his sword slicing through the neck of a devil with ease, the head hit the floor and the body followed closely behind. The lonesome head had a shocked expression on it. Possibly at the fact that two people were burning through them so quickly or maybe the fact the she had no idea it was coming. Whatever the case, the expression was priceless.

I grabbed one by the shirt. "Issei punch with your sacred gear as hard as you can." he didn't even need to look at me to acknowledge what was happening. I threw the devil straight in front of him. Meanwhile a devil who hadn't realised what was happening had begun to close in on Issei. Issei's arm swung forward, the timing of everything was perfect. The sword pierced the skull of the devil I'd thrown but the momentum of Issei's fist continued forward stabbing the second devil through the chest. The two devils slid of the sword and hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

Issei looked at me lost for words; I just smirked at him. "I'm just going to end this now okay." With that statement clouds began to gather in the building, fear appearing on the faces of the remaining devils. Lighting began to crash down taking chunks out if the concrete floor, the devils scrambling in multiple directions. Then one by one, they were hit by lighting their skin sizzling on impact. As the last body hit the ground, I looked at Issei. "We're done here, do you want to go by magic circle or are we flying back?"  
"Teleport, less effort, faster and in all honesty I want to get these blood soaked clothes off." With that said, a magic circle appeared and just before we were teleported back the Hyoudou residence I tossed a small flame to burn the evidence.

**Rias's P.O.V**

A green glow came from the entranceway, who could that be I thought to myself. Then I heard a familiar voice call out, Issei and Skylar were back. I went to meet them but when I turned the corner, I was surprised at what I saw. Rage welled up within me, I could feel my hair lose all it's weight. "Skylar, you said Issei would be fine. Why is it he's covered in so much blood?" Skylar just stood there smugly as if my actions didn't bother him in the slightest.  
"Rias-sama look closer… that blood isn't his. In fact he doesn't have a single scratch on him." After closer inspection, it turns out he was telling you the truth. I had made myself look foolish in front of this man once again.  
"I apologize. I just saw all that blood and immediately thought the worst." From the smugness his expression softened and he gave me a gentle smile.  
"It's okay Rias-sama, I understand that you care about him deeply. I'm sure that if I had someone I cared about it would be most upsetting to see them covered in blood."

"Was the stray devil taken care of?" I inquired, given the amount of blood on them the question was just a formality but it doesn't hurt to ask.  
"Yes they were dealt with, all sixteen of them." Ise replied, SIXTEEN! There's no possible way they could have cleaned up sixteen stray devils in the half an hour they were gone. "Yes, Skylar definitely knows what he's doing. I would have had some trouble without him, with that being said. I think he and I should hit the bath, get all of this blood off us."

Issei finished what he was saying and proceeded towards the elevator with Skylar close behind him. Skylar gave me a quick glance and spoke directly into my mind.  
"It was quite the show Rias-sama, you should have joined us. I think Issei may very well become the king of destruction." With that, he continued to the bath. I don't blame him really, I'd be headed straight there too if I looked like he currently did. I called after them one last time. " dinner will be ready soon, don't take too long."

**A/N**

**And I return. I apologize for being away for so long, I've just had absolutely no energy to do anything. But I'm back, for how long, I have no clue. but whilst I have this sudden spur of motivation I will try to give you as many chapters as I can before it disappears. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
